Choice to change
by Kieren Grace
Summary: One slightly more abused and immensely shy harry potter uses his brains a bit and is able to hide his letter, what will follow contains a certain pink haired witch and a lot of bodily changes, Hope you enjoy the story of two young Metamorphmangi and I hope Hogwarts is ready for them.
1. Chapter 1 One Bloodied Letter

Chapter 1 One bloodied letter

Okay guys this is a very short chapter and as such it is just so you can decide if you would like me to continue, if so review and I will have the next chapter up this weekend :)

First Off I do not own harry potter as much as I would like to, I don't as well as this story will be very cannon especially with some of the characters. This story is going to be running loosely along the lines of a story written by Ironicism however I contacted him and he has graciously allowed me to run with his story as my own take on things so I hope you enjoy!

A young harry potter felt pain, that is all he felt as he lay in his small dirty cupboard on what can only be described as a ruined shapeless bloodied dog bed. Now what most would be shocked to find but the saviour of the wizarding world of Britain if not the world if HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED had his way, was injured and whimpering in awful conditions long over crying as he knew the extra beatings he would receive if he did. It was here that after much waiting he heard the final Dursley head to bed that he carefully extracted out the now bloodstained letter he hid in his shirt mindful of his broken wrist and fingers.

There bright as day written in emerald green ink smudged with blood was the words

"MR The cupboard under the stairs, 4, Privet Drive , Little Whinging Surrey."

*A gasp was heard from there unnaturally small boy before he quickly covered his mouth in fear of being heard. After some time he took care of opening the letter, and it was here that he decided that he would never be treated the same way again*

"I can do this" *The young harry says carrying the wallet of his whale of an uncle* Young harry having left privet drive mere hours before collects a few hundred pounds from an ATM deciding that he would visit this Leaky cauldron the one Minerva McGonagall must be immensely thankful that she included.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost and Found

First Off I do not own harry potter as much as I would like to, I don't as well as this story will be very cannon especially with some of the characters. This story is going to be running loosely along the lines of a story written by Ironicism however I contacted him and he has graciously allowed me to run with his story as my own take on things so I hope you enjoy!

Harry felt lost.

He was standing between platforms nine and ten looking for the platform that was mentioned on his ticket. He was about to go and ask one of the station guards where the platform was when he bumped into someone taking a shaky step back clutching his wrist.

Looking up all he could see is a tall fair-haired somewhat chubby man, This scared Harry who was fighting off flashbacks as he had no idea how this man would react. The one time he ran into uncle veron he got introduced to his belt.

"Watch where you goi-" The man started to say forcefully but cut off as he seen it was just a small kid who was cowering away from him.

"I'm s-sorry sir. I wasn't l-looking where I was going," Harry replied fearfully, while not fat like his uncle the man still seemed intimidating to Harry.

"Ted manners!" chided a woman who was slightly shorter than the man with dark brown hair and dark but kind eyes that seemed to be tinted with a little purple. She looked at the child her husband bumped into and seen he had a trunk with and owl on top of it. "I'm sorry for my husband child. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I was j-just wondering how to g-get on the p-platform." While the lady didn't seem all that threatening but rather seemed nice and kind he wasn't able to get rid of his nervousness over talking to someone new.

"Ah, a first year then. You just need to walk through the column between the two platforms. Don't worry," she quickly said after seeing his doubtful and somewhat fearful look, "We were just about to go through to say goodbye to out daughter, Nymphadora. You were lucky to catch us here before we went through the barrier." Seeing this didn't help his doubtful look Andromeda decided to give the extremely shy child one more assurance. "Here watch us go through and we'll wait for you on the other side."

"Th-thank you ma'am," Harry replied, extremely thankful for the fact he ran into this couple. He watched, mesmerised, as first the man, then the woman walked right through the pillar that supported the ceiling. Steeling his nerves as best he could, he pushed his cart up against the pillar and, despite seeing it happen mere seconds earlier, was surprised to feel no resistance. Feeling more confident now that he knew the magic worked he pushed the rest of the way through the barrier. Just as he was about to pass through the barrier following his cart he heard a woman yelling about muggles and the platform.

Reaching the other side he was astounded by what he seen. A red and black train billowing white steam and children waving tearful goodbyes to their parent before they had to get on the train. To him it seemed like a beautiful scene and he felt a pang of jealousy at the obvious love families were showing. He quickly squashed that feeling, freaks like him didn't deserve love, his relatives had told him that often enough.

Sighing he looked around for the two people who told him how to get onto the platform, he wanted to thank them for helping him thankful that they didn't beat him for asking a question.

He looked around quickly and jumped before shrinking away when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and raised his arms in front of his head. Usually when the Dursley's touched him it was to throw him into his closet or Dudley and his friends beating him up. He looked through his arms after a second of nothing happening and seen the couple that had helped him through the barrier just minutes ago. He seen the woman narrow her eyes slightly at his reaction and he was worried she would start asking questions he couldn't answer. Thankfully though they let the matter rest. "We were just looking for you. We wanted to introduce you to our daughter, Nymphadora."

It was then that he noticed the girl who looked to be around fourteen years old and was glaring at her mother. She had violent bubblegum pink hair and purple eyes that he couldn't stop looking into.

"wow she is pretty" Was the only thought running through his head and without him realising it upon spotting the unique hair and eye colour the bounds placed on his ability dropped away and his hair colour changed to match hers and lengthened to his sholders, his bright green eyes developing a small bit of purple around the iris

He couldn't help but think she was beautiful and he wished she would be his friend. He had always wanted a friend but freaks like him don't deserve friends.

The three people gasped at seeing this but the most shocked was Nymphadora. She had never met another metamorphmagus and never thought she would find one in Britain no less. But here in front of her was a young boy who was just like her. Without thinking of what she was doing she dropped to her knees and hugged him for all she was worth. 'Mine!' ran through her mind as she first grabbed the boy. However when she felt him stiffen in her arms and start shaking his eyes closed and braced as if he was readying for a hit she pulled back slightly and looked at his face.

She was surprised to see his eyes screwed shut and his breathing was becoming shorter and shorter becoming borderline hyperventilating. "What's wrong... I'm sorry what's your name?"

Harry barely heard this as he was being bombarded with images of his relatives and pain in his mind's eye. He was reliving some of the worst times his uncle raised his hand and he was to a pulp. Because of this it took him a few minute to answer knowing that freaks have to always answer when normal people talk to him.

"Harry," he said shakily, "Harry Potter."

Nymphadora looked at him shocked. She had never heard of Harry Potter being a metamorphmagus like her. But she couldn't waste any time thinking on that right now. She had a bigger issue with Harry right now. The way he reacted to her hug was worrisome. Even worse was how he reacted to her mother putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. If she didn't know any better she would say he never had anyone touch him unless it was to hurt him.

She looked up to her parents to see if they had the same idea. One look into their eyes showed they thought the same as her. Something wasn't right with his home life, and they were going to get to the bottom of it. But right now she was going to take care of Harry, after all he would be hers, who better to understand and wish nothing form her ability if it was someone just like her.

"Harry we have to get on the train we only have a few minutes to get on it. I'll be on in a moment I need to say goodbye to my parents okay?" Immediately after saying this the ten minute whistle went off.

Harry nodded and said goodbye to the nice couple that helped him through the barrier and went to find an open compartment while Nymphadora said goodbye. The three people watched him go and after he walked maybe fifteen feet his hair became black and short again. Turning back to her parents she talked quickly so she could get back to Harry and find out more about him. "Mom, Dad can you two find out about Harry's home life? He shouldn't act like that when someone touches him and the way he was holding his wrist I can bet its injured Im gonna get him to the infirmary as soon as we get there."

"I know dear," her mother said. "We'll look into it while your at Hogwarts. For now though go find Harry on the train and look out for him. There are many people ho would try to befriend him just for his fame and he doesn't look to confident as is to deal with them."

"Alright mom, just owl me when you find anything. I'll owl you about his wrist and anything I find out." She looked at her parents for a moment before pulling them both into a powerful hug before letting go and saying, "Bye mom, bye dad. I'll see you two at Christmas." With that she ran to the train and began looking for her little pseudo- charge. As she ran she started thinking of ways to make him like her, after all she did have a habit of trying to be the one who wears the pants in the relationships she's been in.


End file.
